Just Another Girl in the Crowd
by LetsGetGlamm
Summary: AJ Lee just broke up with Daniel Bryan and wonders how she'll survive without him.Until she meets CM Punk that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

It was 5pm when AJ Lee landed in Chicago she had a tough day and she was relieved to get to her hotel dropped her bags and headed to the window to close the curtains she turned on TV and layed across the bed,recently she finally broke up with Daniel Bryan things weren't working anymore it was at a rest stop where she called him explaining everything pouring her heart out at the end when she was done she'll never forget what Daniel said before he hung up.

"You know you'll never find a guy like like you are easy.I'll be waiting when you come crawling back to me."

Staring at the ceiling AJ started tp remember when she was still a girl in New Jersey who loved never saw her as "girlfriend material" just as a felt that their was something with her,something the boys didn't like about her?

All the girls in her high school were tall,blonde or on the cheerleading looked as just a geek who stayed at home every Friday night,until she got into the WWE everything changed she never felt so happy in her life being able to do something that she loved,something that she watched as kid making her dreams come that all changed when she met Daniel Bryan she felt like she was on cloud nine,she loved all the romantic things he'd done to her but it all became a reality when he started acting differently towards her where there was no love in the sign of when AJ knew to end it with Daniel was when she found a text message in his phone by another woman foreshadowed that he clearly slept with her.

Despite not having a boyfriend anymore,she still had a friend they hardly speak due to their hectic schedules and today was no different WWE was having a press conference tomorrow,AJ looked at her watch it was 5:30pm she started to feel she left the hotel questioning what was she ?Chinese? Luckily her answer was a Mexican restaurant across the street, going inside and smelling the Latin flavors made AJ miss her mom's home in no one seem to notice her as a WWE Diva walk into a restaurant you except someone to at least notice you. The only person that noticed her was the male cashier which made her at that moment made it clear AJ didn't need Daniel Bryan or any man in fact when her career is taking off,she didn't need somebody to put her down and make her feel worthless.

After returning to her room and finishing her food AJ was ready for what tomorrow would bring which scared her because she started hearing the words Daniel told her on the phone when she broke up with it suddenly hit her what if she goes back with Daniel?What if he's right?

AJ started to puzzle herself so much to the point she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 

AJ woke up at press conference was at noon she got up and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower as she was in the shower, AJ started to wonder how she'll last one entire day without Daniel Bryan after the words he said to her she wanted to avoid her shower AJ put her wet hair in a braid and got ready to go to the conference.

AJ arrived at the press conference around far Daniel wasn't there but not many Superstars and Divas were there either only WWE productive team and Stephanie McMahon,Triple H and Vince McMahon were no one else around AJ took out her phone and started walking never realizing that she would bump into CM Punk.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going" AJ said as she put her hair behind her ear.

"Thats glad to see you,I thought I was the only one here." said Punk

With a little smile on her face Punk was relieved to see AJ smile he knew Daniel Bryan for years and didn't like the way he treated AJ seemed like the kind of girl Punk could see himself hanging out since he met her on NXT at first he thought she was annoying until he got to know her his feelings changed and began to like her.

"So are you ready to do the press conference?" said Punk

"Yep" AJ respond

At that moment AJ began to untangle her hair that she formed into a braid after she took a was a little damp now she let her hair cascade down her back and it was all curly at the she let her hair rest on her shoulder as her and Punk started talking she notice on the corner of her eye Daniel walked in suddenly she felt herself crumbled when she saw him and Punk immediately noticed.

"Whats wrong?" said Punk looking worried

"Its Daniel.I just broke up with him"

Looking down on the ground only looking at Converse shoes as Daniel walked closer towards memories started to come back when she found out he cheated on her.

"Well,well it nice to see you again AJ"

Suddenly it made AJ cringe when Daniel smiled at her, he stood too close to her like he was gonna touch her but then noticed that Punk was there.

"Oh hey are you?"

"Fine thank that AJ broke up with you."

"Is that so because don't you worry AJ will be crawling back to me."

AJ was still looking down on the ground when Daniel walked away there was a part of her that wanted to survive without felt like hiding in a corner and cry but when Punk saw two tears go down AJ's face he put his hand on her face to wipe away the tears.

"You'll be fine"

Looking up at him AJ responds.

"I know but I don't know if I'll be okay."

Noon

"Ladies and gentlemen good afternoon as I welcome you this afternoon to this conference." said Vince McMahon

AJ Lee sat at the end of the table, her and Eve Torres were the only Divas felt a little better after that confrontation with Daniel by trying to put a smile on her face.

"This question goes out to Miss AJ Lee.2012 had been a good year so far how are you gonna top 2013?" said a reporter

AJ was very happy with herself by all the things she accomplished this year that she wasn't so sure what to except in 2013.

"Well I got my eyes on that Divas title so hopefully in 2013 I'll be Divas champion"

"You haven't been wrestling a whole lot this year do miss wrestling?" asked another reporter

"Absolutely.I'm just getting started doing non-wrestling roles."

The conference lasted almost half an hour until it was cut short then afterwards they took several had a hard tim adjusting to all those cameras and lights and some of the questions made her feel uncomfortable but did the "AJ way" by being herself.

"So what do have planned for today?" asked Punk

He had his hand placed on her shoulder when he asked her.

"Nothing. I was gonna call Kaitlyn to see what she was doing but other than that why?"

She could feel that the way he was looking at her that Punk didn't like how Daniel was treating her and that he wanted to make everything go away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few moments were Punk and AJ driving together in a black Mercedes as they were driving AJ gazed out the window she was a bit happy for that press conference as her dark hair blows in the wind and gazing out at the sky made her realize the little things that she forgot during her relationship with suddenly AJ forgot to ask where CM Punk was taking her.

"Where are you taking me?" asked AJ

"Somewhere to meet up with old friends." respond Punk

Punk had some friends in Chicago so AJ wasn't sure which friends did he she knew that Lita was gonna be there because it seemed like wherever Punk was Lita would be there made AJ speculate if they were a couple? Or just really close friends? Until Punk stopped at the hotel they were both staying in.

"Why are we back at the hotel?

"Don't worry my friends are waiting inside.I'll explain later on."

As they both walked in AJ saw Colt Cabana and Lita waiting by the main heard a lot about Colt Cabana so she was pleased to meet him as for Lita, her childhood idol she has met her before and it felt like they were the four people met they shared hugs and shaked hands, they talked and laughed together for fifteen minutes before going to the indoor pool for a swim.

As AJ went back to her hotel room to get her bikini she suddenly realized that she never wore a bikini in she was with Daniel he never let her wear risqué clothing in public so now that she and him were over she had the freedom to wear what she at herself in the mirror wearing a dark purple bikini showing off her athletic body AJ quickly put on a bathrobe and headed to the pool area.

When AJ appeared at the pool she saw only Lita was there sitting on a chair and when she saw AJ she waved at her and saved her a the two women started talking before Punk and Colt showed up.

When AJ saw Punk in his swim trunks it made her feel funny inside she has seen Punk in his wrestling gear but this time it was first one that went to the pool was Lita showing off her amazing body made AJ feel nervous underneath her bathrobe after that Punk and Colt went in after leaving AJ still there in her bathrobe which made Colt and noticed.

"Hey AJ aren't you gonna join in?" said Colt

AJ realized that she had two opinions either take off the robe or leave and took off her robe revealing her bikini and jumped in.

As she was in the water AJ felt free from all her troubles wash away and when she came up for air, she had a smile on her didn't care who was there as she started doing back strokes in the water.

What AJ didn't notice was that CM Punk was watching her while her and Lita were swimming together it was a moment AJ dropped her bathrobe to show herself in that dark purple bikini he was amazed by her beauty and her smile.

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"Who?"

"AJ"

"No,for now I'm trying to stay single."

Just two months ago Punk and Lita broke up and even though its been two months and it was kinda awkward being friends with your ex and Punk tried to ignore the fact that he might be in love with AJ and focus being the WWE champion for over a year.

"I've known you for years and one thing I know about you is that you have a way with women."

Colt was right,Punk had been in many relationships some were good and some were bad and if he ever got in a relationship with AJ he didn't want to hurt her like Daniel did.

Meanwhile AJ and Lita were already out of the pool and were drying themselves off.

"You are a very impressive swimmer." said Lita

"Why thanks you're not so bad yourself." respond AJ

Spending the day with her childhood hero was something AJ didn't want to forget.

"So what brings you here?" asked AJ

"Well Punk asked me if I could come down to Chicago and its been kinda awkward lately."

"Why do you say that?" said AJ

Lita looked down on the floor she wasn't sure to tell AJ that her and Punk broke up and not the kinda of person that exposed many details in her personal life something she learned years by what Lita was hiding AJ looked concerned.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." replied AJ

With a little smile Lita felt comfortable around AJ like she was the little sister she never never responded to AJ's question and they carried on like nothing happened.

After all that swimming AJ felt tired and decided to head back to her hotel goodbye to Colt and Lita before heading to the elevator not noticing that Punk was standing right next to her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" said Punk

"Yes" AJ said back

As both entered the elevator there was an awkward couldn't help but stare at CM Punk's wet body because she didn't want to make a fool of herself as she looked away but as she looked away Punk gazed at her body in that dark purple bikini as a single drop of water goes from her neck down to her chest.

When AJ got to her floor Punk stopped her and said:

"Hey AJ"

"Yeah" said AJ turning around towards him

"Goodnight"

As Punk said that as he let go of her arm and the elevator doors closed.

Deep down inside AJ felt like Punk had more to say but maybe he couldn't find the words? Or maybe he was scared as she came back to her hotel room and closed the door she slowly sank to the floor as her back was against the AJ pulled out her phone and called Kaitlyn.

"I missed you" said Kaitlyn

"I missed you too." replied AJ

"So did you ditch Daniel?"

"Yep,it's over."

"So whats up?"

"What time are you leaving for ?"

"At around ?"

"If you have enough room in your car I wanna join you."

Kaitlyn and AJ talked for a few more minutes talking and laughing it made AJ start to forget Daniel Bryan and all his hateful felt like swimming gave her a cleansing?


	4. Chapter 4

As he let the elevator doors close CM Punk felt like he'd made a mistake by not confessing his love for AJ but maybe he wasn't so sure if he really was in love with AJ and besides after his breakup with Lita he needed time to be single.

* * *

When AJ and Kaitlyn met at the front desk the next morning it felt like old times where she was able to let go of her problems and cherish her friendship with they hit the road AJ and Kailtyn were driving to St. Louis, AJ started to tell Kaitlyn about her day with Punk,Colt and Lita and about that moment with Punk in the elevator that still has AJ questioning.

"It seemed like something was wrong between Lita and Punk, I could sense it"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaitlyn

"I don't know but it feels like something wrong?"

AJ felt puzzled as she looked out the car window but ignored her worries as she continued enjoying her time with Kaitlyn.

St. Louis, Missouri

When Kaitlyn and AJ arrived at their hotel room the first thing they did was kick off their shoes and relax in their beds in front of the a room with Kaitlyn left AJ with a good feeling and not feel so alone anymore.

"So what do we do now?" questioned Kaitlyn

"We haven't had a girls night in a long time just the two of us."

"Why not tonight before tomorrow."

Kaitlyn went to the bathroom to take a shower as AJ opened her luggage to pick out what to wear at that moment she decided what ti wear.

CM Punk was sitting in the lobby with Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler as he sees Kaitlyn appear in a cheetah print skirt and black AJ appears in black pants and red tube top and black leather jacket.

As her and Kaitlyn leave the lobby Punk can't help but realize how beautiful she looked as she walked away from his sight he slightly ignored other people's conversation until AJ left the room.

* * *

Throughout the night AJ and Kaitlyn hit the club scene dancing and laughing the night away.

At 12:45 am they stop by a park bench and take off their high heel shoes.

"Wow that was fun." said AJ

"You said it" replied Kaitlyn

Feeling the cold concrete between her feet AJ had that "feel good" feeling under the moon lit sky.

"The last time I was happy was my first with Daniel."

"You know you've got to move on" said Kaitlyn

As both women walked back to the hotel AJ starts to remember the day she found that text in Daniel's phone.

It was in the afternoon AJ was in Daniel's hotel room they shared,Daniel phone on the night stand and it got her attention when the phone started to vibrate.

"Hey for last to see you soon. Brie"

When AJ finished reading the text she realized that it was Brie Bella who sent the text message she almost dropped the couldn't believe betrayed could he.

Suddenly she heard the door knob turn and AJ immediately but the phone back on the nightstand like nothing Daniel kissed her on the forehead she felt that sudden brink of heartbreak touch her heart that it almost made her never told Daniel that she found the text but it seemed like he didn't care.

Meanwhile as Kaitlyn and AJ get back to their hotel room exhausted from their night they had to work a RAW show and had to put personal business aside to do business.

CM Punk was standing outside of his tour bus when he looked through old photos of him and was a bright sunny day, a Wednesday he didn't have the heart to delete them because they seemed like friends then two people in a was a great person why they broke was basically the love was gone and Lita had a lot of troubles dating after that Edge/Matt Hardy after Punk and Lita broke up they were able to be friends.

As Punk puts away his phone his pocket in the corner of his eye he sees AJ just entered the arena with last night Punk couldn't stop thinking about AJ and everything that transpire between them felt like something big was gonna happen.

* * *

When AJ got inside the arena with Kailtyn and both women were feeling the effects from last night as they got to the divas locker room where Natalya said hid after walking pass them. Putting their stuff in their locker AJ was ready for her match against Natalya, AJ layed out her ring attire she was focused on the task she was going through her bag she sees Brie Bella come in.

"Oh no" AJ said in her mind

Looking down it didn't look like Brie knew about the text AJ found in Daniel's AJ couldn't focus on that now she had work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The house show was and Natayla had a great drama dealing with Daniel or Brie there was bad news for Kaitlyn during a match had suffered a concussion and would be out for several weeks and was sent home.

AJ was devastated by the news she was enjoying the time she had with Kaitlyn but was glad about last night and hoped she would get AJ now had another problem getting a ride back to the wasn't gonna ask Daniel or even Brie but then she knew someone who would.

* * *

CM Punk was drying himself off with a towel until he saw AJ waiting aside his door wrapping the towel around his neck as he came up to her.

"I need a ride back to the has a concussion and was sent home."

"Sure, I'll give a ride home"

But the problem was that Punk used his tour bus to get to and and the hotel was not far from where they were and maybe now is the right time to show his feelings toward AJ.

When Punk got fully dressed AJ was waiting for him wearing a pink shirt and jeans with pink converse shoes holding her bag over her shoulder.

"I forgot to mention that I came on my bus but you wouldn't mind walking you to the hotel?" asked Punk

"Um,sure I wouldn't mind"

AJ was surprised by how Punk kept his promise if she would've asked Daniel he would've left her all alone but Punk was they left the arena AJ let him hold her bag as they walked under the cloudy night sky AJ finally had her chance to ask the question she's been waiting.

"Is their something your hiding from me?"

"What do you mean?" said Punk looking puzzled

"The last time we were together felt like you had something to say."

Maybe now was the right time to tell her?But Punk wasn't so sure now was the right time but AJ deserved an answer.

"I didn't like the way Daniel has treated after me and Lita broke up I kinda wanted to be single for a while but I can't hold in my feelings any longer."

And just as he was about to reach in and kiss her suddenly a drop of water hit AJ's started to rain and Punk and AJ were almost at the hotel as they were in the driveway they were all wet it must've been the feeling of water hitting her face because as they got inside and went inside the elevator AJ suddenly planted a kiss on Punk's lips that made him dropped her bags as he wrapped his arms around her a moment they stopped when the elevator doors opened leading to Punk's room to where they would head inside for a night of passion.

* * *

As they shut the door they started kissing again leading to Punk kissing AJ's neck while he took off her clothes as he got her in the bra and panties,he took it slow as they made it to the her legs wrapped around his waist AJ ran her fingers in his hair, while Punk unclasp her bra.

As Punk's fingers roam AJ's back while his mouth touch her breast then he dove down between her legs making her moan with excitement putting a smile on her 't handle the pleasure AJ tilt her head back and closed her eyes and licking her lips, AJ still had her eyes closed not noticing Punk was on top of a kiss on the cheek Punk began thrusting he knew that AJ was enjoying it by the sign of her leg wrapped around his waist and as she moved with every thrust and digging her nails in his started kissing again this time Punk's tongue was in AJ's mouth as where AJ is now on top.

Now AJ was kissing his neck as she started grinding on him as Punk had his hands on her hips and her hands on his they were done AJ had her arms around him as she rested on her side with her ear touching Punk's chest hearing his heart his fingers through her hair Punk kissed AJ's forehead.

AJ unwrapped her arms around Punk's body turning her back against him it stopped raining and the moon was out as she gazed at the moon AJ suddenly realized that Punk was her never got intimate with Daniel because she wasn't ready yet or was comfortable talking about really surprised herself by how far they went but now AJ had to understand where her and Punk stand as friends or lovers? Punk wondered the same things change between us?Does she want to take things slow?

Both of them weren't so sure what to do next and that night they didn't speak a word to each other than Punk turned his back against AJ.

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her face then she realized that she was naked in bed with CM Punk, who was in the remembered everything that happened last night so it wasn't a blur, it wasn't a blur when Punk held her in his arms the way he made love to her.

Getting out of bed she then put her clothes on by the tim she was dressed she wanted to leave before Punk got out of the the door behind her,AJ didn't notice that she had one of Punk's hoodies when she got to her room AJ herself took a quick shower and put on new AJ was brushing her teeth she something on the side of her neck, it was a hickey. AJ remember many times Daniel gave her hickies she felt embarrassed when her mother asked.

When Punk got out of the shower and realized that AJ was gone not leaving with a kiss goodbye or even mentioning that she was leaving.

After last night Punk started to wonder where him and AJ go from here? They didn't exchange many words to each other now the question is where they stand as friends or lovers? He picked up his phone but couldn't find the right words to say, they he realized that AJ took his hoodie ad found a reason to call her.


	6. Chapter 6

Laying across the bed with Punk's grey hoodie in her arms, AJ starts to remember last night as she smells the scent of his knew that she was gonna return it, being too long in the sleeves but it made her feel warm inside and started reminding herself when Punk held her in his arms,the way he had his mouth on certain parts of her body.

Punk could probably be the first guy in her life that showed her love unless he really meant what just happened 24 hours ago she really need to talk to Kaitlyn about this but just as she called Kaitlyn it went to voicemail and left her a message.

"What about Lita?" AJ thought in her mind

Dialing her number hoping she answered AJ was thankful to hear Lita's voice

"I need your advice on a dilemma I'm in" said AJ

"Okay whats the problem?"

AJ told Lita relationship with text messages she found on his phone by Brie the night she had sex with Punk and him being her she was finished their was a short pause Lita never excepted some of the things AJ especially the one about her having sex with knew that she had to get over the fact her and Punk were over and move on and decided to help AJ with her problem.

"Have you ever had feelings for Punk?" asked Lita

"I wasn't so sure until last night being so intimate with a guy for the first time is hard to develop"

"So you and Daniel never had sex"

"I wasn't ready at the time and talking about sex made me feel uncomfortable"

AJ started to remember the way Punk touched her and how he made her feel like a woman.A warm sensation hit her body as it remind her of that night.

"It's hard to describe but it was passionate and sweet."

AJ suddenly sank in her bed between the tried to hide her smile when she started to reminisce when AJ remember the moment Punk dove between her legs making her moan and say his name,on the other line Lita started to remember when she dated Punk but it was very different then what AJ said.

"What do I do now?" said AJ

"Talk it out with him and see where it goes from here either as friends or something else" explained Lita

There wasn't much talking between Punk and AJ,the only words AJ said was his name when he made love to their was not much talking between them as Lita and AJ ended the conversation after that AJ started to think of what she wanted to say to Punk.

* * *

It took Punk a while to realize that AJ had taken his wasn't at all upset he had another one somewhere hidden in his luggage or on the bus.

As he sat down on the bed Punk suddenly realized that the bed was still the way it was when AJ left it Punk went over to AJ's side, he suddenly smelled the sheets it had a fragrance made him remember the way he had his fingers in AJ's hair. The way he had his body touching hers it felt like they were one where the question lingered if he wanted to pursue a relationship with AJ?

He didn't think about Daniel Bryan. Or even his even the fact that Punk knew Bryan was cheating on the fact he knew that Daniel was cheating on AJ he remembers it very vividly.

Punk and Bryan were both at the that Bryan was on his phone a whole lot,thinking that it was AJ. Punk asked

"So how are things with you and AJ?"

" I don't know there's something that AJ is giving me and luckily I've found somebody that is giving me what I want." said Daniel as he put away his phone

It didn't make sense until three days later when Punk was leaving his hotel room and saw Bryan go down the end of the hall then knock on the person that opened the door was Brie Bella who immediately pulled Daniel in and shut the that moment, AJ wasn't giving him what he wanted.

Punk regrets never telling AJ at first he should've told her but didn't want to break her heart and plus she wouldn't believe the time he saw AJ cry before that press conference in Chicago Punk immediately started to hate the hurt in AJ's didn't know where him and AJ were going but he never wanted to see her like that again.

* * *

Tampa,Florida

Sitting aside the boardwalk wearing her sunglasses AJ was holding her phone in her hadn't heard from Kaitlyn since her concussion in St. Louis.

"Maybe I should call her? AJ thought "I really need to talk to her but I don't wanna sound desperate maybe I should go to her house to see if she's okay"

When AJ showed up at Kaitlyn's door and rang the doorbell only to realize that Kaitlyn was relaxing outside of her Kaitlyn saw AJ appear beside her the first thing she did was hug her.

"I'm so glad to see you." said Kaitlyn

"Glad to see that your okay." said AJ gazing at Kaitlyn

Sitting next beside her AJ stared to savor the moment with Kaitlyn as they sunbathing with the wind blowing nicely until AJ realized what she came here for not only to check up on Kaitlyn but for something else.

"You must've come here for something?" questioned Kaitlyn

Biting her bottom lip AJ knew what she had to tell her something that happened after she that is still puzzling her now even though she still doesn't know what to do next? Talking to Lita sort of helped but she needed to talk to Kaitlyn before she made any final told Kaitlyn Punk walked her to the that he'd love her (and his breakup with Lita) That night in Punk's hotel room how intimate they were giving her a hickey which she showed to Kaitlyn. Still having his grey hoodie.

"Did it leaving you wanting more?" asked Kaitlyn

"Oh him being my first I wanted to do it again."

"Wait, Punk was your first?"

"Yeah"

"So you and Daniel never"

"Nope"

"So have you two talked yet?"

"No,I talked to Lita which sort of helped."

"How did she sound on the phone?"

"Sounded kind of awkward telling her that I slept with her time went on Kaitlyn and AJ shared drink and continuing talking Kaitlyn gave her an answer to AJ's problem.

"What happened now you need to make a choice on what to do first thing you should do is return his hoodie,next thing you should do is talk about it and see what happens next."

Kaitlyn was happened and it was time to face the truth and talk to Punk the next time they would meet is in Phoenix,Arizona.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix,Arizona

Punk was holding his iPhone wondering if he should call AJ its been a week since their night first he wanted not to bother her and make it a hit it and quit it situation but he admitted that he loved her but Punk had to admit the truth of Bryan's affair.

But to his surprise it was AJ who would be the first to leave him a text.

"Hey Punk its me April.I have your hoodie and I want to me after the show. AJ"

Punk was gonna have a hard time focusing during the show on what AJ wanted to talk to him was going to be about last night but what else did he had to say?

* * *

The house show went smoothly he hadn't seen AJ the whole time but she wasn't scheduled to Punk was putting on his t-shirt the phone was AJ.

"Your here" Punk said

"Yeah, I'll be waiting outside." said AJ

By the time Punk was outside he noticed AJ was sitting in a rental car she was fixing her hair until Punk got in.

"Here's your hoodie." said AJ

She handed him the grey hoodie as she said it from their her voice got shaky when Punk touched her hands as AJ gave him the hoodie.

"I don't know what to say.I gave you that text knowing what I wanted to say and now that I'm in front of you... I'm speechless."

AJ looked at her hands then suddenly she knew what else she had to say.

"I've done a lot of relationship with Daniel felt like a job I loved him until he betrayed me,how was I gonna survive without him I that night with you I never felt such all this boys were never attracted to me I felt like just another girl in the crowd"

From there AJ stopped because Punk started kissing her he couldn't help but wanting to stop the AJ it was sudden but when her lips touched his,she kissed back.

As they slowly pulled apart from another it was silent for a while until Punk said.

"Will you go out on a date with me."

"Yes" said AJ

A smile appeared on AJ's face made her feel happy she couldn't wait to tell Kaitlyn about this.

"I have to go.I'll call you." said Punk

Punk kissed AJ on the cheek before leaving the car as he closed the car door and walked back to his tour bus, AJ couldn't stop herself from smiling and let out a tiny giggle as she drives off where she realized what would she wear.

Back inside the tour bus Punk started to relive the words AJ said in the car earlier on, AJ was more than just another girl in the crowd or the type of girl who guys saw her as a friend she was a good friend,good wrestler and maybe a good girlfriend.

She needed to be treated like the way she should be treated with love.


	8. Chapter 8

Both Punk and AJ decided that Tuesday night was the only time they were was 11:30pm walking side by side AJ felt the cold night breeze as her fingers touched Punk's hand.

"This is the most casual date I've ever been on." said AJ "Most dates nights with Daniel weren't so pleasant."

They stopped by a park bench with a fountain and a full moon everything felt right when Punk laced his fingers around AJ's fingers then slowly came up to her ear and whispered.

"Wanna go somewhere quiet?"

Kissing her neck and shoulder then going to her lips from there AJ started kissing Punk's neck and shoulder as she sat on his lap while his hand stroked her thigh.

While AJ's hands touched Punk's bare chest under his shirt feeling his skin was a rush to her that when it was over it almost felt like a memory but in reality it wasn't by the time Punk took her back to her hotel room and kissed her goodnight she didn't feel like just another girl in the crowd.

* * *

The following week Kailtyn returned after her concussion had healed and was back being AJ's AJ breath a sight of relief that she didn't tell her about her date with Punk that it led to them sending inappropriate text messages.

AJ dappled into sexting when she was with Daniel but never was the one that started it now that she was with Phil she had no problem getting involved never realizing the skill to sexting but as the conversation went on knowing that Kailtyn was right behind her.

"Oooo AJ you nasty."

The sound of Kailtyn's voice startled AJ that made her put her phone face down to not have her read the conversation.

"Kaitlyn you scared me." replied AJ

"Sorry couldn't help but see what was going on."

"So in other words did you happen to read where I had gone about-"

"Yeah"

Biting her bottom lip in embarrassment AJ quickly ended the conversation with Punk to continue talking to two shared a conversation where the incident involving the text messages didn't matter anymore it was wonderful to have Kaitlyn back but AJ was still unsure if she should tell her everything about her sexual revendzous with CM Punk but as a matter of fact after their date they barely see each other they only interacted through the phone.

Besides not seeing each other it felt like they were keeping their relationship a secret and by that AJ wanted to unveil her sexy side to Punk, she wasn't able to do that with Daniel because she was she had a chance after a house show in Charleston Punk invited AJ to his hotel suite when she got inside Punk had just gotten in the shower.

At that moment AJ took off her leather jacket and set it on the bed proceeding to her taking off her clothes by the time she was in the bathroom AJ was in her bra and panties.

"Mind if I joined in and ... get wet with you?" said AJ

Punk had a chance to glance at AJ naked and his got aroused when AJ took the bar of soap from his hand as she started washing herself around the breast and legs area.

Wrapping his arms around AJ's tiny frame and started kissing her with instant passion AJ kissed back as her lips went towards Punk's neck and chest hands touched his ass as he started to go inside her she let out a moan while biting his there the water was off but they didn't care by how things were going and there the steam fogging up the mirror and the the steam made AJ a move down Punk's torso area where she gave his oral sex.

* * *

Punk would leave the bathroom speechless and only a her wet hair around her shoulder and wearing no towel AJ couldn't resist smiling she couldn't resist feeling that she could feel normal and sexy around Punk that she wanted to let her guard down but was scared that he'll betray her like AJ wrapped a towel around her and goes to the mirror.

"Am I ready to take that chance?" AJ said to herself.

Getting the towel to wipe the steam off the mirror AJ does a quick blow dry of her hair then proceeds to wear the clothes she left on the floor. When she was fully dressed AJ sat on the bed to tie her hightop Converse shoes.

"I must say 'your performance' in the shower was... pretty mind-blowing."

Couldn't resist AJ cracked a little smile of embarrassment and pleasure she responds by saying.

"I have my secrets."

Giving him a kiss before she leaves AJ was going out with the girls-Kailtyn and Rosa Mendes ladies night at a club one of Rosa's friends run. AJ was glad to have taken that shower all she needed was a change of clothes changing into a red sequin top and then leaving her hotel room again.


	9. Chapter 9

The whole night consisted of AJ,Rosa and Kaitlyn dancing and drinking the night away until 2am in the next day AJ woke up with a terrible hangover and she had to work today going to the bathroom to get something to cure her hangover and wash her face and brush her teeth.

Last night out of the three girl who was the life of the party it was Rosa AJ doesn't go clubbing a lot but when she was with Rosa it was a different, sometimes she would be glad to not be in jail for the things they washing her face and brushing her teeth AJ leaves her hotel room and goes outside where the sun was peeking out of the the sun from her eyes AJ puts on her sunglasses and heads to her car driving to the arena but first heading to Punk's tour going inside AJ felt a little queasy no one was on the bus except Kofi Kingston was heading out but told her he'll be back.

AJ doesn't remember after that the little memory was that things were blurry and then went black.

* * *

Blinking her eyes AJ wakes up to sight of being a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown confused of where she is, she doesn't realize that Punk was asleep on her right side sitting on a loveseat near a window.

Getting up from her bed AJ gives Punk a kiss on the forehead and places her hands on his bald head where he awakes from AJ's touch.

"AJ,I'm glad that your okay."

"Phil tell me what happened?" asked AJ

"You passed out from dehydration,Kofi and I found you passed out on the floor."

Going back to bed AJ soon learns that Kaitlyn,Rosa and John Cena were coming this afternoon to sent a bouquet of flowers with a get well never made AJ feel so warm and safe when he fluffed up her pillows or made her laugh which started to remind her of the night she first met him.

It was when AJ was still doing NXT & FCW during her feud with Maxine, it was while backstage when AJ was getting lost where she was going in the mix of it PUnk was just entering the building just as AJ started to look worried.

"Somethings wrong?" questioned Punk

"I think I'm lost." said AJ "I'm looking for the divas locker room,I just had a match."

"Well I can show you where it is."

AJ heard things about CM Punk from the Divas about what kind of boyfriend he new to the divas division AJ didn't want to believe anything that wasn't true.

Looking at her tiny frame Punk almost mistaken AJ for a fifteen year old her smile and personality he wasn't fully sure that he'd like her but he was great to find a female friend to have a platonic relationship with and play video games.

"So here it is the divas locker room."

"Thank you so much."

"Sure no problem."

Luckily it wasn't the last time they would meet again.

* * *

Kaitlyn arrived to the hospital at 3:15pm with a small teddy share a warm hug.

"When I found out what happened I had to get you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine doctors say that I'll be able to leave tomorrow."

"So did Punk become your real life Superman?" asked Kaitlyn

"I don't remember what happened but from what I heard I guess you would say he was my 'real-life Superman'" AJ said smiling while playing with the small teddy bear

Not noticing that Punk had already left but sent AJ a text telling her he'll be back.

"Have you got to play sexy doctor yet?" joked Kaitlyn

"No,Phil has making he laugh but it makes me want to find a sexy nurse costume."

Kaitlyn and AJ innocently giggled at the joke right when John Cena walks in.

Wearing a suit Cena holds a bouquet of roses and placed them near the window nest to the flowers Lita sent.

"With all these flowers in here you should be a florist." joked John Cena

Coming for a hug AJ get a smell of John's cologne she didn't name what cologne he was wearing even as he pulled away and hugged Kaitlyn.

"Good to see your okay." said Cena

"Thanks for the roses." AJ said

Punk just is entering the room and greets John while he gives AJ a kiss on the the day wore on with Kaitlyn,Punk and John. AJ had finally felt her best friend Kaitlyn and boyfriend CM Punk by her side.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning AJ was out of the hospital with Punk driving her to his like he did at the hospital Punk nursed her with love as AJ remember what Kaitlyn said about "sexy nurse" gave her an idea.

One night while was sitting on the bed reading a comic book when AJ walks in wearing fishnet tights and a sexy nurse outfit with a stethoscope around her first sight Punk couldn't resist laughing as she crawled next to him.

"Whats this?" asked Punk

"This is for taking care of me when I was in the hospital and now I"m gonna take care of you." whispered AJ

Laying on top of him AJ puts on the stethoscope as she listens to Punk's 's hands touch AJ's thighs while they share a passionate kiss.

"I guess this proves it."

"Proves what?" asked Punk

"That I can trust you with my heart."

AJ took control that night which was a sign that she let her guard down with gave Punk a hickey on his neck.

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up with the sun in her had just gotten out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel as Punk sees AJ wake up,with a good morning kiss AJ nicely smacks Punk on the ass before heading into the bathroom.

AJ wasn't fully cleared to compete but was invited to a post WWE ppv party and didn't know what to wear but it would be the first time that Punk and AJ would be out together in public meaning that Daniel would be there with she had to make an impression that would make Daniel feel like shit for everything he has done to hurt her as she removed her clothes to take a shower AJ took a glance at her naked body she realized that Daniel never got a chance to see a real her,luckily Punk changed that and got incredible sex out of it.

After an outrageous,incredible WWE ppv where Punk emerged victorious then came the post WWE PPV arrived with everyone greeting her with hugs and get well wishes,Punk texted that he would arrive late and Kaitlyn was nowhere to be AJ was alone after several people greeted her AJ went to the in the bathroom the door opens and another women going into the next stall.

AJ gets finished and starts washing her hands then fixes her makeup when Brie Bella come out of the atmosphere in the room was tense barely looking or speaking to each other.

"I forgive you" AJ blurted out

"Forgive me for what?" questioned Brie

"I know about you and Daniel when me and him were together."

The two women were staring at each other but resumed what they were doing when AJ finished putting on her lip gloss she left without saying another word.

Exiting the bathroom to AJ's delight to see Punk waiting for her still in a little pain from his match seeing AJ brought him such comfort but seeing the look in her face made him concerned.

"Whats wrong?"

"Ran into Brie Bella in the bathroom,Daniel cheated on me with her when I found a text message on his phone."

Immediately Punk knew what to do but was afraid to hurt her but it needed to be said.

"Theres something I need to tell you." Punk said while heading outside with AJ

"I should've said this earlier when I had the chance.I knew that Daniel was cheating on you and I'm so sorry."

It slowly sank in that AJ felt betrayed and heartbroken as she distance herself towards Punk.

"How dare everyone knew about it except me."

"No,it's not like that"

"I just came to the point that I'd let my guard down,almost out my trust in you and I think we should break up."

AJ couldn't believe she said that but she was still in shock by what Punk confessed to her that she couldn't take it were coming down her face and walked away leaving Punk confused and sad to see AJ walk away from him.

* * *

Outside in the middle of the night cold,sad and alone AJ was huddled up in a corner deveasted by the news she running down her face feeling betrayed by the only man she let her guard down to.

"How am I gonna get home?" AJ asked herself

She didn't want to go back to the party to face Punk again maybe she should call a cab.

Until she hears footsteps,immediately AJ quickly stands up and dries her face with her hand she doesn't realize that the person standing in front of her is John Cena.

"AJ what happened are you okay?" said John

"Yeah I'm fine." said AJ

Still looking down not fully seeing him face to face AJ is up on her feet, her shoes are dirty from sitting in the corner.

"I've lost my way home" said AJ while wiping the tears with a tissue.

Wearing a suit with no tie Cena removes his jacket and wrapping it around AJ's shoulder and stood up by his side while he walked her to his they drive off AJ looks out the tinted car window when her phone rings its Punk she ignores it letting it go to voicemail.

**Yes I'm going the AJCena route but where does it go from here now that AJ shocking dumped tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:I don't own anything by the WWE.**

Being in a car with John Cena didn't really changed her mood,she had stopped crying as she rested her head on Cena's shoulder.

"I just broke up with Punk."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Thats okay,its my fault every relationship I'm in I ruin but Punk made the relationship we had normal the kind of relationship I never had with Daniel."

There Cena strokes AJ's leg but she didn't mind as he goes to her thigh as his warm hand touches her cold knew where it was going but didn't want it to they got into the elevator AJ still wearing John's jacket lets John kiss her neck as they head to his suite.

* * *

Getting inside and closing the door AJ lets the jacket drop to the floor as she unzips her dress also letting it drop to the John takes off his shirt,AJ comes toward him where they start kissing as he picks her up letting AJ wrap her legs around his she wrapped her legs around his waist only feeling his smooth skin as John slowly lays her on the bed,in a lacy red bra and panties the first thing that was off was the panties then the bra where AJ was completely naked in front of Cena.

_Woman on Top_

_Laying on top of him,John only sees AJ's face covering her hair and a smile on her face._

_Taking a feel of her breast Cena plants a kiss on AJ as he comes to her his hands placed on her thighs as AJ has her fingers dig into his back while wrapping her legs around John's waist._

_With a slight sigh of enjoyment as John moves with every motion that AJ couldn't help but let out an orgasm,something that frequently didn't happen a lot with Punk but now he didn't matter anymore as she has her around John's shoulder AJ is mesmerized by the feeling she was getting._

The next morning AJ was up and in the bathroom,John was still in asleep as she was reviewing the events from last night from beginning to end she felt her lips tremble when she touched her out the door John was still asleep,AJ quietly left the room hoping not to disturb him as she closed the door AJ took a glance at her phone Punk called again the way she was feeling AJ didn't feel like talking to him as she was still hurt from the lie he told her.

When she got home AJ layed across her couch staring at the couldn't shake off the feeling of John's arms holding her in his arms or her hands touching his way their lips touch when they were french to the kitchen for a glass of water putting two ice cubes in the glass AJ had to wonder how she'll face him and Punk the next time they'll meet again was in New York.

* * *

"_Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes,you try to smile it away some things you can't describe."_

AJ was listening to Demi Lovato's _Give You Heart A Break_ while sitting in the back of a cab driving through Time her fears is something that she's familiar of and the fears was facing Punk and telling him about her night with John Cena.

As the cab driver pulled up to Madison Square Garden AJ paid the driver while the driver helped with her bags in the views Punk walking inside wearing a grey hoodie over his head looked like the one she accidentally took after the first night they shared and by the look on his face he looked sad. Getting inside AJ didn't see John yet but she knew she would.

"Hey April can you help us set up the ring?" asked Triple H

"Sure" said AJ

Being in Madison Square Garden made AJ forget all the problems in her life,looking up at the stadium to see the spot where her and her father sat at Wrestlemania 20 after she put her luggage in the divas locker room.

Meanwhile as AJ was help setting up the ring,Punk was watching from the at his phone noticing that she hasn't called him since she broke up with felt way things turned out made Punk feel like he;d lost a part of down as AJ help finish setting up the ring,her mind was focused on other things eventually knowing that she'll run into John Cena again.

* * *

Not scheduled to wrestle AJ watched from the from backstage relaxing with a nice glass of soda as her phone vibrated on the side of her a text message from John Cena.

"Meet me back in the 402"

Feeling her left hand get wet from holding the soft drink in her hand AJ looks down at the ring as two competitors start wrestling.

"Wrestling with my emotions" AJ thought to herself.

As she takes a sip of her drink imaging the awkwardness she'll feel being in the room with last time they were together it involved heavy breathing and being naked in front of each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Getting in front of the hotel building AJ couldn't help but feel nervous while going inside and taking the elevator, her heart started to race by the time she knocked on the a deep breath as the doorknob start to turn,seeing John to greet her with no shirt on as she gets a seat from the table,Cena was still shirtless when he approached her.

"When I woke up,you weren't there and I asked you here to ask you something?"

"Sorry that I left without saying goodbye." said AJ interrupting Cena

"Thats okay" replied John

John comes closer towards AJ whose still sitting in the chair.

"I know your suffering through a lot lately and I want to ask you if your busy this Saturday?"

"No,why?"

"I want to take you out this weekend,to my parents beach house."

AJ knew where John was taking it as he waited for an answer.

"Yes"

Giving John a kiss on the forehead before leaving AJ realized she did need a break from all the crazy mess in her personal life but was a little hurt but knew she had to move best way to move on was spending time this weekend with John Cena.

* * *

Driving down an open road,John Cena and AJ Lee were driving in a silver four door sun was shining as AJ was wearing sunglasses while looking out at the they got to the house AJ had to get out of the car to see it in full view.

"I've been going here since I was a kid." explained John

On the outside it had a dock and a was a fireplace,a kitchen,jacuzzi tub and a big master bed had big,fluffy white pillows and clean white sheet along with the bed was a window viewing the dock and the lake.

Coming up behind her John puts his arms around her sinking into his arms AJ let John kiss her neck.

"I think I'm gonna like it here" said AJ

After driving for hours John and AJ took a nap in the king sized bed as John held AJ in his arms like he did before.

After taking a nap AJ decided to take a swim in the lake it was considered John very lucky to have something like a beach house when she lived in parents wouldn't have enough money to afford a beach house but she appreciated what her parents did have.

"Being inside Madison Square Garden makes me feel thankful to have what I have." said AJ as John was joining her.

Drawing herself closer to him where she bits his lower lip.

"I've always wanted to be lifted off my feet...Dirty Dancing style." AJ saying it with a sexy smile

Without no hesitation John hoisted her up from his shoulders in the signature for a short time he had her up that AJ always dreamt about ever since she'd seen the movie _Dirty Dancing_.

As he slowly placed her down in the lake AJ quickly notices John's arms how muscular and toned they they were veins showing on his breast strokes in the water AJ sits on the dock as John continues swimming where he swims closer towards her as he playfully massages her feet.

"Your such a sweetheart." said AJ

Sitting next to AJ,John puts his arms around her as AJ puts her hair on her right shoulder as she touches John's hand where his arm still touches her the sun set AJ comes to John's ear taking a small nibble on his earlobe as she strokes his leg.

"Can you wait til dinner?" asked John

AJ could wait til he was cooking tilapia.

"Sure I can wait." replied AJ

Going back inside to put on dry clothes AJ looks back at the lake where they shared their _Dirty Dancing_ moment.

* * *

After dinner both John and AJ relaxed together on the couch by the fireplace the whole day went smoothly with no the moment by the fire,AJ felt John's warm hand touch her upper arm as she caresses his leg.

Lifting up his shirt touching his abs then removing his shirt,picking up AJ off her feet John takes her to the master bedroom as he closes the flames from the fire raise up the chimney and to the sky.

Taking off her shirt and throws it to Cena while he goes to the bathroom to get a the time she was in bed Cena hoist her up as her back was against the her lip of enjoyment as he sexually pleases her.

Then going to the bed as John lifts up her leg while he slowly moves with every her hands touch his ass urging him to go faster.

The last moments were AJ on top riding John with her hands on his his penis inside her when there is a sticky feeling between her they started spooning AJ couldn't resist being held in Cena's arms,his hands nicely placed on her in his arms she couldn't help but fall asleep as the moon reflection was shown in the lake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long withdrawal had to do some personal things that made me ignore my writing but I'm back.**

San Diego,California

Sitting down on the floor brushing her hair AJ was still in a good mood after her weekend with John on the phone with Kaitlyn she let herself gush about him that sometimes Kaitlyn didn't have the time to speak as they ate breakfast this morning.

Lacing up her tall, black Converse with pink laces and puts on a ref she is the special guest referee for a match between CM Punk and John Cena.

This would the first time that AJ has seen Punk since their 's been calling and texting her only yo ignore every one of now she couldn't ignore the fact that she's about to face him.

Walking down the hallway heading to the ring immediately puts on her game face ash her music she does her skipping around the ring AJ hides her shows of fear with a smile when Punk's music hits.

When Punk sees AJ standing there in a ref shirt he takes a deep breath as he enters the stands away from AJ when John Cena's music hits.

AJ's heart skipped a beat when Cena's music started and he quickly appeared even as he took off his shirt gave her Punk saw that made him jealous.

As the bell rings they get down to business paying attention AJ knew she had to play fair because when two guys literally wrestling for her attention.

"One...two"

AJ covered a pin as Punk tried to pin Cena but kicked that he failed at a pin attempt Punk started hitting Cena with his every kick made AJ worried as she saw John in pain.

Punk tried pinning Cena again two more times but eventually with him kicking out every time.

By then Punk is irritated when he goes up to AJ but as he looks into her eyes he can't help but not stay mad at her as he puts Cena in the Anaconda next to him AJ ask John if he wants to quit, he says no from there he starts fading while AJ does a check to see if he's out but before she does it the third superplexes Punk right about the time he's about to do "You Can't See Me" move along with the "Five Knuckle Shuffle"

As Punk jumps up from his feet to do the "GTS" move but John goes for the STFU.

"C'mon Phil what do you say?" asked AJ

Struggling out Punk is free and reapples the GTS move again and succeeds when he goes in for a three count.

"One...two...three"

Signals the sign for the bells Punk raises his arm up as a sign of victory while AJ raises up his down at Cena still laying on the mat realizing Punk's hand to go to John's side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm good"

Getting up from his feet John heads to the back,AJ takes a glance at Punk before she a person AJ played fair and not let her emotions or personal problems win.

* * *

Changing into her normal clothes AJ puts her hair into a ponytail when she sees Punk waiting for her outside the divas her arms in discuss AJ hoists her bag on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" said Punk

"I know."

"So why haven't you returned my calls?"

"I needs time to clear my mind." replied AJ

"Can you give me a second chance?"

"Thats something I'm not ready to give you right now.I gotta go."

Watching her walk away Punk refused to acknowledge immediately tries to catch up with AJ as she goes out the exit door and around the corner but stops when he sees AJ standing next to Cena.

"You okay?"

"Checked with the trainers so yeah I'm you in that ref shirt got me thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"You know what."

Puts his arm around her waist while he goes in for a him back AJ puts her hand around Cena's neck.

Feeling crushed as he sees Cena and AJ kissing,Punk slowly backs away as he realizes why AJ has ignored his calls because she was with Cena the whole way she acted towards him even when she walked away felt he got on his tour bus he layed back on the bed letting his head rest on the pillows.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile AJ bites Cena's lower lip in the mix of hotness that transpired in that backing away AJ gives Cena another kiss before driving off with they weren't clubbing only having a girls night _The Hangover_ and eating pizza.

* * *

Opening the sheer curtains AJ took the time to stretch her arms while having a smile on her face because today was her didn't know what John or Kaitlyn have planned for today but until John called her that morning that he had something planned.

"Don't worry you just go and have fun with Kaitlyn,okay."

"Okay"

"I love you."

Three words AJ never though she would hear from him but Punk never told her that he'd loved her during their only been with John for two it too early in the relationship to say 'I love you'

"I-I love you too."

"Gotta go,love you bye."

He said it down the phone AJ started to realize what she said.

She loved everything he did for time he took her up to his family beach moment he'd lifted her up doing the _Dirty Dancing_ sleeping in his arms was something she loved about John she really did love him.

Noon

AJ stood in the driveway waiting for Kaitlyn to pull up by the driveway seeing a clean,white Range Rover pull up with Kaitlyn behind the inside AJ gets a whif of the new car smell.

"Good morning and happy birthday."

Pulling out of the driveway and out of the hotel parking lot into the express way.

"What do you have planned for this birthday girl" asked AJ

Kaitlyn hands AJ a small box inside is a cupcake with white frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

"Gee,thanks Kaitlyn"

"Your welcome and that's not the end of it because today I'm taking you to the spa"

Pulling up to a brick layered building with sliding doors with a nice woman sitting behind a big AJ and Kaitlyn to a changing room where they changed into towels and getting ready for a deep tissue massage.

"So how is your relationship with Derrick?" asked AJ

"I don't know if it's a relationship or more of a friends with benefits thing with how I'm touring."

"Do you guys do anything to make it a relationship?"

"One time I tried to hold his hand but he pushed away."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"I'm too shy and plus I'm waiting for the right moment."

As Kaitlyn puts her hair up while looking down on the places her hand over Kaitlyn's and says.

"Its gonna be okay."

While the women relax in their deep tissue massage not talking during the whole time.


	15. Chapter 15

Next was a manicure and pedicure while they relax and let the nail polish dry.

"How's your sex life with John Cena?" asked Kaitlyn

Tilting her head back while letting out a sigh AJ recalls the last time she had sex with Cena was at his suite the night she broke up with Punk. The feeling of John's muscular toned arms was a nice tingling sensation when he touched her her wanting to come back for more.

"John satisfies my Punk did."

"Do you miss Punk?" asked Kaitlyn

"No, I don't. I really enjoy my relationship with John right now."

It was the truth. AJ was enjoying her relationship with John, she loved being passionate and intimate with him during sex. As she tilted her head back reminded her of when Cena kissed her neck and the tingling sensation she got when he kissed a certain spot on her neck.

The next few hours dealt with facials and mud baths by the time AJ got home she changed into a black and white polka dot dress with black hightop Converse shoes and her hair in a high the time she's ready Kaitlyn is waiting in the in the passenger's seat AJ applies lipstick on her full lips as Kaitlyn drives to a secret location when AJ's phone rings.

"I'm here."

"Stay on the line because Kaitlyn will guide you." said Cena

Holding Kaitlyn's hand AJ is taken to a back door to a hallway that ends at a corner.

"Did you enjoy your time with Kaitlyn?" asked John

"Yeah pretty relaxing"

"Good"

SURPRISE!

The lights are on the sight of balloons and streamers and a crowd of people.

"Happy Birthday AJ" said John coming from behind giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw you're so sweet." as AJ turns around to hug him as Cena lifts her.

The sight of the room was nicely lighted with Chinese lanterns and a DJ in the back. Along with a buffet of food, AJ is slightly pleased of the room but didn't care because it was her birthday.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go in?"

Holding a small box in his hands Punk is starting to wonder if he should leave as Lita is beside him.

"Yep, I'm sure."

As the two head inside Punk sees AJ dancing with Kaitlyn. AJ didn't notice Punk had entered the room by the enjoyment she was having while dancing with Kaitlyn. It was until she stopped for a drink she'd seen Punk talk to Kofi is where she knew.

"Punk just showed up, this is gonna be awkward." said AJ as Kaitlyn sat next to her.

"AJ, its you birthday don't let your ex ruin your party."

Kaitlyn was right. She didn't want something like her ex CM Punk to dampen her mood.

"Enjoying yourself." said John from behind

"Yes I am"

Seeing John Cena made her feel a little better. By the time the lights were off and a big birthday cake appeared in front of her that she didn't need to make a wish that everything came true.

Friends. A boyfriend. And making her dreams come true as a WWE Diva.

As she blew out the candles she always dreamt of the impossible. Something like marriage.

"Who wants cake."


	16. Chapter 16

AJ was nicely enjoying her cake when Lita came up to her.

"Happy Birthday AJ"

Gave her a hug getting a chance to smell her hair that smelled like honey.

"Thanks Amy" said AJ

"I hope you enjoy your gift."

Looking over Lita's shoulder seeing Punk talking to John.

"Are you and Punk back together?"

"No, he asked me to join him and plus I wanted to see you and see how are you doing."

"Well I'm doing fine and I hope to open my presents soon."

After giving her one last hug Lita heads outside where Punk and Cena are putting the presents in John's car. As the janitor cleaned up and started closing AJ head outside as Punk and Lita drove off.

"Did you plan all this for me?" said AJ

"I did all for the birthday girl."

With her arms around his neck for a kiss before driving off into the night.

* * *

The next morning AJ just finished opening her presents. Lita gave her a long red sleeveless dress with a cute skull hair clip. Then noticed a small jewelry box with a small tag saying

_To AJ: From:CM Punk-Happy Birthday_

At first she wasn't so sure she should open it but her curiosity got the best of her. It was a necklace that had a lightening bolt as a charm, closing the jewelry box and setting it on the nightstand Cena didn't give her much and that was okay by the things he did for her birthday.

AJ was reading the morning newspaper as John joined her for breakfast.

"Are you gonna miss me while I'm gone?"

"Of course." replied John

Enjoying their breakfast together AJ had to leave at noon, it was 8:15am.

As AJ was getting all her luggage ready she wanted to do one more thing before she'd go. Cena was looking at his phone as AJ went up to him. Cupping his face AJ kissed John nicely biting his lip while they lower themselves to the floor as they remove each other clothes.

Clutching her thigh and wrapping it around his waist as they kissed passionately as Cena's tongue went to AJ's neck.

"Don't stop." moan AJ

While Cena's tongue traveled to AJ's breast as he worked on her nipple, this could be the best sex she's ever had with John Cena, AJ though to herself as she layed on the floor admiring John in all of his glory.

Minutes later as AJ was putting on her t-shirt as she gave Cena one last kiss before leaving. As she closed the door her phone rings.

It's Kaitlyn who sounds like she's crying.

"Kaitlyn what's wrong?"

"Its my mom. She's in the hospital. I found her on the floor a-and..."

"Kaitlyn, slow down. Where are you?"

"At the Sacred Hearts Hospital."

"Don't worry I'm on my way."


End file.
